Peter Themari
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Desdemona the Glint * Boris the Russian New Contact(s) * Willy Wheeler This may be scraping the bottom of the barrel, but I know this guy named Willy 'Dealer' Wheeler. He likes to think of himself as a big time player, but he's really small time. Still, he's been getting some big leads as of late, and might be worth checking in to. Tell you the truth, I'd like to see the two of you working together. It might prove entertaining. Willy may be a joke, but at least he can get his hands on Mutant and Magic enhancements. If you can tolerate him, he might provide you with some good leads. Information Reprobate Some say Peter Themari is a demon in human form. Whether that's true or not, most of the people he knows agree that he's a horrible person. And most of the people he knows are villains. Themari loves the Rogue Isles because they let him indulge his every depredation. He looks on the islands as his own personal hunting ground ,and passionately hates anyone who would dare to bring justice to them. Initial Contact All right, , listen up. You're not going to like me, and I seriously doubt I'm going to like you. But if you do exactly as I say, we can have a lot of fun together, and maybe make some quick cash. Just remember, it's a partnership, not a friendship. Got it? Too Many Missions No More Missions I've got nothing more for you. So scram. Store Peter sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 10 Training Enhancements * Level 15 Training enhancements * Level 15 Magic/Mutation Dual-Origin Enhancements Story Arcs Breaking Bows Souvenir: Olivia Darque's ring This ring, given to you by Olivia Darque, is more than just a way to open doors throughout Cap au Diable. It's also a reminder of an escapade you like to call: Breaking Bows You first learned of Longbow's incursion into the Rogue Isles from Peter Themari. He objected to the arrival of the hero organization, not just because it impacted his business efforts, but also because he hates to see anyone doing good. You were dispatched to apprehend a Longbow agent who was working with the Luddites to set up a Longbow base on Cap au Diable. You quickly returned with the ill-fated Agent Albrecht in tow. Under Themari's ruthless questioning, Agent Albrecht gave up the location of a Longbow listening base that had been established on Cap au Diable some months previous. You went there and disassembled it, knocking the stuffing out of the unprepared Longbow agents inside. You also stole their files, which included a plan to ambush Olivia Darque during a trip she planned to make to Paragon City. Helping anyone rubbed Themari the wrong way, but letting Longbow make a coup rubbed worse, so he sent you to Paragon City to ambush the ambushers. You rescued Olivia Darque, securing a name for yourself in the Rogue Isles and giving those Longbow do-gooders a few bruises to remember you by. Briefing Have you heard of the rabble of pusillanimous vigilantes who call themselves Longbow? They make me sick. Scrupulous, sermonizing do-gooders. If they have their way, they'll turn my lovely Cap au Diable into a field of pink and yellow daisies, where happy kittens frolic and play. Disgusting! I need you to put a stop to Longbow's incursion into the Rogue Isles. According to my sources, a Longbow representative is meeting with the Luddites to discuss setting up a secret base here. Kidnap that representative and smack around a few of the Luddites for good measure. Should be easy, and fun. Mission Acceptance Longbow is a huge hero organization funded out of Paragon City. Get rid of them, and Arachnos will make it worth your while. Unnecessary Solicitation I want that Longbow agent, . Get him for me, or we're through. Enemies Notable NPCs * Senior Agent Albrecht NPC Text :Senior Agent Albrecht: Combat start: "It's ! I've been briefed on this one!" Debriefing Well done. , well done. Albrecht and I will have a brief discussion in my private office. I expect I'll have more information for you before long. Well, I think we've come to understand each other pretty well. Maybe I could trust you with some tougher jobs, and some better Enhancements. Please, call me directly. Briefing Mr. Albrecht and I have had a most pleasant conversation. According to him, Longbow has already established a listening post here on Cap. He was even kind enough to provide the coordinates. I'd like you to head over there and get rid of every single Longbow agent in the place. See if you can find out what they've learned, too. That information will be valuable to Arachnos. Mission Acceptance I envy you this task. . I really do. Unnecessary Solicitation I want that listening post torn apart! Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing According to these files you recovered, Olivia Darque is in for a surprise when she docks at Paragon City. Now, ordinarily I'd be happy to let the fool rot in the Ziggurat. But I won't have Longbow thinking they've got the better of the Rogue Isles. So we're going to save Ms. Darque, . Yes, much as it pains me, we're going to save someone. You're smart, kid, and you know how to look out for yourself. So welcome to my inner circle. Please, peruse my store. Briefing Olivia Darque is already en route to Paragon City. In order to protect her from the Longbow ambush, we need to move quickly. Longbow plans to attack during Darque's meeting with the Circle in Skyway City. I want you to secure Darque, and give those Longbow boy scouts a bloody nose. Think you can handle it? Mission Acceptance Make sure Darque knows who to thank for this example of deus ex machina. This could be good for both our careers. Unnecessary Solicitation Darque will be in Longbow hands before long. I'd suggest you hit the docks. Enemies Both will be hostile to each other. Notable NPCs * Longbow Officer (Boss) (Guarding Olivia Darque) * Scrapper (Boss) * Olivia Darque (Hostage/Ally) * The Ranger (Ambush) NPC Text :Olivia Darque: Upon rescue: "You better do right by me, , or Arachnos will hear about it." If lost: If found: "Whew. Good thing you came back." Upon reaching exit: "I'll remember you, ." Debriefing Mission Failed Debriefing Mission Successful Darque is safe. Good. Longbow is beaten. Better. You've helped me keep Cap au Diable the free place it's meant to be, where people like you and I can cut loose and enjoy ourselves. Don't expect me to say thank you. But I must admit, I'm mighty glad. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Souvenir: A lock of Pyriss' hair After winning her over to the side of villainy, Peter Themari insisted on clipping Pyriss' hair. You've kept a lock of the sweet-smelling tresses as a reminder of the former heroine who took a fall in an adventure you like to call: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge It began with Peter Themari's disgust: a super-powered mutant named Pyriss had recently been helping the Legacy Chain against Dr. Aeon. If there was one thing Themari hated, it was heroism. He resolved to put an end to Pyriss' antics: not by killing her, but by turning her heart to evil. He sent you to one of Aeon's labs, where you learned that Pyriss' parents had been killed during a dangerous experiment to duplicate the powers of the Pyro Clockwork. You took the files back to Themari, who doctored them and told you to plant them on a Legacy Chain computer. The files now implied that Pyriss' family had died not at Aeon's hands, but during an attack on the lab by the Legacy Chain. You both knew that when Pyriss saw the data, she wouldn't know who to turn to. As predicted, Pyriss found the files, and her faith in the Legacy Chain was strained to the limit. But there was still one more step you had to take. You extracted Pyriss from a Legacy Chain base before her friends could prove their innocence, thus sealing her fate forever. Now, Pyriss uses her fiery powers for evil, under the direction of Peter Themari. It is rumored that they have become quite close. Briefing The Legacy Chain has a new and powerful ally, . A young mutant who calls herself Pyriss and sports a full array of fire powers. They've been using her talents to melt down Aeon's facilities, and I don't like it. Not one bit. If I had my way, there'd be no selflessness. No heroics. No fanfare, no morality, no hope. And in Pyriss' case, I intend to have my way. I want to turn her into a villain, . And I think you can help me. Mission Acceptance It seems our young vigilante is an orphan. Her parents went into one of Dr. Aeon's labs and never came out. For my plan to work, I need to find out exactly how they died. So I need you to sack that lab. You should probably wipe out all of Aeon's troops, to make sure nobody learns you were the invader. Unnecessary Solicitation I want to know how Pyriss' parents died. Enemies You found out how Pyriss' parents died. Debriefing So, Aeon killed Pyriss' parents in an experiment gone bad? Not that she needs to know about it. The important thing is, we now know enough about their deaths to proceed with authority. One thing I've learned over the years, : if you want to sell a lie, it helps to know the truth. Briefing We know Pyriss' parents died due to Dr. Aeon's --how shall we put it-- less than responsible tinkering. But Pyriss doesn't know the details, not for sure. Now, here are Aeon's files back, doctored of course. I want you to take them to a specific Legacy Chain base and plant them on a computer there. It'll make it seem that Aeon's experiments were cautious in the extreme, and that Pyriss' parents died in an attack on the lab by the Legacy Chain. Our young heroine will believe that her newfound friends were willing to sacrifice her family in order to stop Aeon's experiments. Then, we'll see how the worm turns. Mission Acceptance If we've played our cards right, Pryiss will turn away from the Legacy Chain. No more romantic good deeds for her! Here are those files. Now get going. Unnecessary Solicitation Those files better get planted, . We've been working together for a while. Don't think your secrets have escaped my notice. NPC Text :Random chatter: 1: "Pyriss is growing in skill." 2: "Yes. We'll have to watch out for her now. She's getting attention." Debriefing You planted the files for Pyriss to find? Good. Now we sit and wait. Patience is one virtue I am content to keep. Briefing According to inside sources of mine, the fish has taken the bait. Pyriss read the files we planted about the Legacy Chain causing her parents' deaths, and she's asking a lot of questions. Now, here's where we seal the deal. Get her out of that Legacy base before they can prove to her that Dr. Aeon was actually responsible for her parents' demise. Once she's outside the Legacy Chain's control, I believe she'll turn. Mission Acceptance This base is located in a small cave nearby. Get going. Unnecessary Solicitation As we speak, the Legacy Chain is trying to prove their innocence to Pyriss. Give them the chance, and she'll stay a heroine forever. NPC Text :Pyriss: Upon rescue: "I don't know who to believe. Can you help me?" If lost: If refound: "You came back for me. Thanks." Upon reaching exit: "I'm through with the Legacy Chain. They lied to me! I guess I'm on my own now." Debriefing I've had a nice chat with Pyriss over a cup of tea. She thanks you for getting her out of that Legacy Chain base. I hate to say it, but the poor dear's feeling a bit disillusioned. Lucky she's got a friend like me to guide her in this troubling time. Failure Ah, that was beautiful. Excellent work, I must say. Get her to switch sides, then let her fall at the hands of her own comrades. That is class, my friend, that is true villainy. There's no going back for her. She's already escaped the hospital, and killed one of those Legacy blowhards doing it! Perfect! I just wonder where she'll run to now that she thinks the whole world is after her? Missions External Links *